Les bébés nageurs
by Twin Sun Leader
Summary: Faire acte de présence aux bébés nageurs est à peu près aussi horrible que ce à quoi s'attendait Sherlock : il a été obligé de s'acheter un maillot de bain, et d'affronter le bouillon de germes plébéien que constitue la piscine. Et il n'est même pas envisageable de se droguer pour supporter l'épreuve... C'est bien pour John qu'il fait ça, tient.
1. Séance 1

_Cette fic est partie d'une série de drabbles, inspirée par le fait que l'une de mes collègues fait les bébés nageurs avec sa fille (oui, il ne m'en faut pas beaucoup, et oui, je l'ai discrètement interrogée sur le déroulement d'une séance sans lui dire que c'était de la recherche pour une fic potentielle ! Même pas honte. XD)._  
 _Si la saison 4 de la série est globalement plutôt inégale, elle fourni quand même un terreau inespéré aux kidfics et donne plein de problématiques et de traumas divers à résoudre aux personnages... et l'occasion d'écrire Sherlock en slip de bain en train de jouer avec un bébé était trop belle pour la laisser filer. :)_

 _Je vais essayer de poster un chapitre toutes les semaines, j'ai pris un peu d'avance donc ça devrait-être faisable._

 _Bonne lecture, et comme toujours les reviews sont hautement bienvenues !_

* * *

 **Séance 1**

La caisse de résonance de la piscine amplifie le brouhaha des voix, le bruit des éclaboussures et rien dans le déroulement de la vie de Sherlock Holmes ne l'avait préparé à la situation dans laquelle il se trouve.

Le court-bouillon tiédasse du petit bain lui arrive à mi-mollet, il est en tout et pour tout vêtu d'un maillot acheté pour l'occasion et porte, calée sur son bras droit, un bébé gazouillant occupé à baver sur son épaule et à essayer d'attraper une poignée de cheveux bouclés pour tirer le plus fort possible dessus. Il est également l'objet de tous les regards (et murmures) intrigués du groupe de mamans en train de préparer leurs progénitures pour la séance des bébés nageurs, mais les ignore avec son mépris habituel.

Il est bien plus intéressant d'observer du coin de l'oeil la source de tous ses maux (ou du moins de sa situation actuelle) : John est affairé à déposer au premier rang des gradins les serviettes et le sac absolument faramineux qui accompagne Rosamund Mary Watson dans le moindre de ses déplacements. Il a dans la ligne de ses épaules une rigidité qui trahi sa tension, et à la brusquerie précise de ses mouvements, Sherlock sait qu'il s'apprête à aborder l'heure qui vient comme un soldat en territoire ennemi, déterminé à endurer l'épreuve et à encaisser les coups sans frémir...

Ni le stress ni sa réaction à ce dernier ne sont surprenant au vue des circonstances, mais Sherlock est d'avis que John aurait tout aussi bien pu s'épargner la corvée, ce qui aurait eu comme avantage non négligeable de l'y soustraire également… Làs, c'est bien le docteur, d'affronter ses peurs bille en tête : une fois décidé que retourner aux bébés nageurs était bon pour Rosie, rien n'aurait pu le faire changer d'avis… et du coup Sherlock s'est retrouvé embrigadé à son corps défendant dans l'aventure.

Il aurait pu dire non, bien entendu, quand cinq mois après la mort de Mary et à peine deux mois depuis qu'ils aient recommencé à se parler, John lui a demandé son aide pour emmener Rosie à sa séance de bébé nageur… Il aurait pu trouver un prétexte, ou même simplement balayer l'idée d'un revers désintéressé... mais il sait désormais ce qu'il a à perdre, et il n'est pas aveugle au geste que représente pour John le fait de lui confier ce qu'il a de plus précieux au monde. Il a râlé pour la forme, débité des statistiques sur les taux de champignons et autres bactéries dans le bouillon plébéien des piscines publiques, mais au final il est là, un courant d'air baladeur lui chatouillant les cuisses, sans même le bouclier de la cocaïne pour l'aider à supporter cette expérience d'un ennui abject. Il est clean depuis deux mois, mais une rechute aurait presque pu être séduisante au vu de la situation... si John n'avait rendu extrêmement clair les conséquences rédhibitoires si Sherlock devait se trouver un jour en présence de Rosie en ayant pris de la drogue.

Un trille plus aigu et un tortillement vigoureux de sa charge forcent Sherlock à ajuster sa prise afin d'empêcher sa filleule de se jeter tête la première hors de ses bras dans l'eau peu profonde, puis, lorsque John le rejoint, dans la direction de son père. John prend sa fille quand Sherlock la lui tend, et la tension qui l'habitait disparaît un instant derrière un sourire attendri et une série de baisers papillons. Bien.

Sherlock profite du répit accordé par la démonstration de mièvrerie pour observer le petit groupe, déduire que le maître-nageur a une aventure avec l'un des pères présents, que l'une des mères est diabétique, une seconde en cours de divorce, et trois autres, femmes au foyer. Pour douze bébés présents -Rosie exclue- et un petit assortiment de frères et soeurs d'âges divers, les accompagnants sont une bonne vingtaine, et les mères ne sont presque jamais seules. Sherlock compte six pères (mais John et lui étaient les seuls à avoir le bébé avec eux dans les vestiaires homme), un grand-père, deux grand-mères, une amie... et l'un des petits garçons un peu plus âgé que Rosie est là avec ses deux mamans. (Sherlock est devenu étonnamment bon à juger l'âge d'un bébé en nombre de mois et se console en se disant que ça pourra lui servir pour une enquête.)

Tout ce petit monde est en maillot de bain -parfois enfilé par dessus une couche étanche, parfois couvert d'un paréo en fonction de l'âge et des degrés de pudeur- et si les accompagnants ont tendance à rester proche de leur charge, il est clair que l'occasion est également sociale. Du brouhaha des conversations, Sherlock peut capter des bribes de discussions sur la durée des nuits, la purée de brocoli Tesco versus celle de Waitrose, la crème anti-vergeture ou encore l'épuisement constant qui semble être la norme des parents d'enfants en bas âge. Chiant.

Chiant mais aussi difficilement évitable, quand une maman se détache du groupe, un bébé sur la hanche, et vient saluer John d'un grand sourire. Sherlock peut le sentir se tendre à ses côtés sans même avoir à le regarder.

"John, Rosie, ça faisait longtemps ! Comment ça va ? Mary n'est pas là aujourd'hui ?"

Heureusement pour John, Sherlock n'a aucun scrupule à s'insérer de force dans une conversation et tend la main avec un sourire aussi contrefait que le roux des cheveux de la femme, la forçant à jongler un instant avec son rejeton pour pouvoir lui serrer la main.

"Sherlock, je suis le parrain de Rosie. Ravi de faire votre connaissance. Et qui est ce grand garçon ?

\- Nigel, dis bonjour !"

Nigel ne dit évidemment pas bonjour mais cache son visage contre l'épaule maternelle. La femme se présente (Ailsa : Sherlock met une alerte mentale sur les prénom pour les effacer à l'instant où il n'en aura plus besoin) et s'extasie sur le fait que Rosie a beaucoup grandi, et qu'elle est _absoluement choupinette_ avec son petit maillot à rayures par dessus sa couche étanche et son bonnet de bain orné d'une fleur en plastique rouge. Sherlock n'a que peu d'avis (et un mépris de principe) pour la question de la mignonitude des humains juvéniles, mais il doit reconnaître que Rosie est selon les critères en vigueur relativement susceptible d'être jugée adorable par des gens n'étant ni son père ni sa famille proche, et qu'elle a effectivement beaucoup grandi. La différence était flagrante quand il l'a revue pour la première fois après la mort de Mary, John silencieux et triste malgré sa fille babillant sur ses genoux, et elle n'a fait que pousser depuis, avec la vigueur d'une mauvaise herbe. Elle se déplace maintenant en position assise en poussant sur ses jambes (il paraît que la marche avant ne devrait pas trop tarder), rampe avec dextérité, et sait exactement avec qui elle peut faire des caprices quand elle n'a pas envie de manger sa purée. (Indice : John et Molly sont les maillons faibles. Sherlock a bien trop l'habitude de s'éclipser dans son palais mental pour que quelque chose comme des pleurs aigus de bébé puissent l'en tirer…)

"Je vais donner à boire à Rosie avant qu'on commence", annonce soudain John d'un ton ferme avant de s'éloigner en direction des gradins, laissant Sherlock avec Ailsa et l'équivalent d'une invitation avec embossage et dorure à chaud.

Il attend que John soit hors de portée, puis se penche vers Ailsa.

"Puis-je vous demander une faveur ?

Elle est surprise, mais la politesse instinctive instillée dans l'Anglais de base prend le dessus et elle répond "Bien sûr !" sans avoir le temps d'y réfléchir à deux fois.

\- Mary est morte il y a cinq mois, annonce Sherlock de but en blanc. John craignait de revenir aux bébés nageurs car il ne voulait pas affronter les questions, la compassion, et à avoir à expliquer encore et encore. (Pour d'autres raisons, aussi, mais ça il ne le dit pas.) Est-ce que je peux compter sur vous pour passer le message aux autres mamans du groupe ? Des condoléances courtes sont acceptables, mais pas plus. C'est trop douloureux pour lui d'en parler…

La manipulation éhonté et l'appel à la fibre émotionnelle fonctionne parfaitement et Ailsa porte une main à sa bouche, manifestement horrifiée.

\- Ho mon dieu le pauvre… Je comprends, bien sûr… Je vais le dire aux autres, et m'assurer que personne ne mette les pieds dans le plat… Seigneur, c'est horrible… et Rosie qui est si petite… N'y a-t-il rien que nous puissions faire ?

\- Vous assurer que la séance soit la moins douloureuse et la moins stressante pour lui est déjà énorme Ailsa. Il a besoin d'espace, et si vous pouvez m'aider à le lui donner…

\- Bien sûr, bien sûr… Je vais mettre les autres au courant...Comptez sur moi… Je vous laisse vous préparer pour la séance !"

Elle s'éloigne en serrant convulsivement son rejeton contre elle, l'expression bouleversée, et Sherlock ressent une étincelle de triomphe quand elle rejoint le reste du groupe et que les murmures et les regards en coin vers John commencent. Le comportement de chaque individu n'est pas garanti, bien entendu, mais Sherlock est là pour interférer si besoin et il sait d'expérience que dans des situations émotionnellement lourdes la plupart des gens veulent bien faire, et répondent positivement quand on leur indique une ligne de conduite particulière en la présentant comme une faveur accordée.

Quand il le rejoint John ne dit rien, mais lui tend de nouveau Rosie quand le maître-nageur fait signe au groupe de se rassembler et aux parents de le rejoindre les pieds dans l'eau du petit bain.


	2. Séance 2

_Merci pour vos commentaires sur le chapitre précédent et j'espère que cette nouvelle étape dans les aventures du "sociopathe en maillot de bain" (pour reprendre la délicieuse expression de Nayruh) vous plaira toujours !_

 _:)  
_

* * *

 **Séance 2**

S'il avait su que cette séance de torture était censée avoir lieu toutes les semaines Sherlock aurait… Hé bien il aurait probablement accepté quand même, mais il aurait beaucoup plus râlé avant.  
John est toujours aussi tendu, et quelques mamans qui n'étaient pas là la semaine précédente sont déjà venu lui présenter leurs condoléances... sans toutefois trop insister, a constaté Sherlock avec satisfaction. Le message est passé.

Ayant déjà subi un cours des bébés nageurs il pensait savoir à quoi s'attendre, mais il commence à découvrir que Rosie a un don particulier pour bouleverser ses préconceptions, et pimenter le quotidien de sa façon bien à elle. Bon, la plupart du temps cela consiste à régurgiter ses repas de manière explosive ou à gazouiller sur des fréquences différentes en fonctions des objets qu'il lui présente (elle aime particulièrement la loupe), mais parfois aussi elle lance sa purée d'épinard sur le costume trois-pièce de Mycroft, fait d'éclat que Sherlock a très soigneusement enregistré dans son palais mental, de même que l'expression absolument outrée de son frère. Même John a ri… mais il a aussi interdit à Sherlock d'essayer d'apprendre à sa fille de viser sciemment Mycroft. Rosie ayant de bons instincts, le détective ne désespère toutefois pas de parvenir au même résultat par des chemins détournés… Peut-être un peu de renforcement positif ?  
Mais pour l'instant nul besoin de projectiles extérieurs pour le forcer à rester attentif et lui interdire de se réfugier dans son palais mental : Rosie semble déterminée à se jeter corps et bien dans l'action… littéralement. Ce doit être de famille.  
La semaine précédente elle était théoriquement enthousiaste mais un peu timide une fois près de l'eau… cette fois-ci elle a laissé derrière elle ses réserves initiales et semble prête à ne faire qu'un avec les flots. Elle se précipite sans hésitation depuis le rebord vers les bras que son père lui tend, accomplit les petits exercices proposés par le maître-nageur avec enthousiasme, barbote d'un repère à l'autre dans la partie très peu profonde sans qu'on n'ait besoin de l'encourager et semble même prête à essayer d'imiter les enfants beaucoup plus grands qu'elle en sautant dans la partie où elle n'a pas pied, forçant Sherlock à la repêcher précipitamment.

Malgré son plaisir manifeste face à la joie de sa fille, John est tendu comme un arc, et cela empire encore quand il est dans l'eau. Sherlock ne fait pas grands cas des piscines, mais en plein jour le complexe bruyant et bien éclairé par les grandes verrières qui donnent sur le solarium n'a pas grand chose à voir avec le bassin de ses mauvais rêves… John quand à lui ne dit rien, mais il n'a pas besoin : Sherlock le visualise parfaitement, enchaîné dans l'eau montante du puits, impuissant, tenant dans ses mains les os trop petits de Victor… Il entend encore sa voix de fêler, son calme habituel progressivement écorché par la panique de plus en plus perceptible...  
N'importe qui d'autre n'aurait pas remis les pieds dans une piscine… mais John est John, et Sherlock sait que toute objection de sa part est irrémédiablement vouée à l'échec…  
Mais s'il ne dit rien il peut toujours s'arranger pour être plus souvent que John dans l'eau, être celui qui s'avance dans le bassin enfoncé jusqu'à la taille, Rosie cramponnée à son cou ; celui qui s'accroupit et l'immerge progressivement dans l'eau, protégée par le cercle de ses bras, pour lui montrer qu'elle peut flotter.  
Rosie piaille avec délice, mais au bord de la piscine John est hâve et haletant, ses poings fermés convulsivement contre ses cuisses. Sherlock reprend Rosie qui proteste un peu et regagne le bord, enroule la petite fille dans une serviette sèche et fait signe à John de le rejoindre.  
"Je ne peux pas…" refuse John d'un croassement de détresse quand il lui tend sa fille, et d'un geste avorté il désigne ses poings crispés, aux jointures blanchies de tension… Alors Sherlock s'installe sur les gradins, Rosie sur les genoux, pointe le siège à sa droite d'un regard impatient et se tourne vers John quand ce dernier s'assoit à son tour, le laisse passer ses bras autour de Rosie et se pencher sur elle, respirer son odeur de bébé mêlée de chlore sans avoir à la tenir de ses mains qui ne lui répondent pas, sans risquer de lui faire mal. Inconsciente de la détresse de son père, elle joue avec le cordon du maillot de bain de Sherlock et son canard en plastique vert, babillant un récit incompréhensible et tirant avec autorité sur la main de son parrain quand celui-ci fait mine de détourner son attention.  
John reste presque dix minutes comme ça, à reprendre progressivement son souffle, à dénouer progressivement ses poings qui reposent contre les cuisses de Sherlock. Le regard mordant de ce dernier tient à distance la tentative d'approche du maître-nageur et de la mère de la semaine passée, dont il a déjà effacé le nom. Aila ? Aisha ? Non, c'était celtique… peu importe.

Plus tard, ils se rhabillent en silence dans le vestiaire, côte à côte sans se regarder, jusqu'à ce que Sherlock ait fini de sécher ses cheveux. Il n'a pas l'habitude de se sentir si impuissant, ni si coupable. C'est une émotion désagréable, il préférait quand il pouvait prétendre ne rien ressentir du tout.  
"Tu sais, Ela m'a conseillé des exercices de désensibilisation…" commente-t-il tout en pianotant à toute vitesse sur son téléphone. Toujours aucune nouvelle de Lestrade… Veut-il vraiment qu'il meure d'ennui ? Pfff… "L'exposition répétée à la source du traumatisme est une solution, mais elle a beaucoup plus de chances d'être efficace doublée d'un travail spécifique sur le sujet et d'exercices de méditation et de relaxation…"  
John sort une barquette de son sachet et la tend à Rosie, qui l'enfourne en entier dans sa bouche sans mâcher, le forçant à reprendre le gâteau détrempé de bave et à le fractionner en morceaux plus facilement gérable. Sherlock se demande à quel âge les enfants peuvent se nourrir tout seuls… C'est vraiment d'un ennui assommant.  
"J'ai du mal avec les psys depuis Eurus, dit finalement John. Et si c'est pour qu'en plus Mycroft lise les notes de mon thérapeute…"  
Hm. Pas faux.  
Son téléphone vibre. Lestrade.  
Les affaires reprennent !


	3. Séance 3

_Merci pour vos commentaires sur les chapitres précédents, que je trouve très intéressants, et désolé de n'avoir pas eu le temps de poster plus tôt ce week-end !  
Dans lequel l'intrigue continue de serpenter tranquillement, Molly fait une apparition et Sherlock des efforts, même si ces derniers ne sont pas toujours très réguliers ou parfaitement appropriés ! _

_:)  
_

* * *

 **Séance 3**

Sherlock est en retard à la piscine et son téléphone affiche trois appels en absence de la part de John. A vrai dire, si Madame Hudson n'était pas monté le réveiller, il aurait manqué complètement la séance…  
Le temps qu'il passe par les vestiaires puis rejoigne la piscine tous les parents sont déjà dans l'eau depuis un bon quart d'heure et sous la nef résonnent les cris de la marmaille lâchée dans le petit bain et le brouhaha agrémenté de glapissements aigus désormais presque familier, qu'il filtre par automatisme.

Il trouve John assis dans la partie haute de la pataugeoire, dos résolument tourné à la partie la plus profonde et Rosie à quatre pattes dans l'eau entre ses genoux, en train de pousser maladroitement une balle rouge qui à sa grande frustration se dérobe sous la pression de ses mains. Face à lui, assise sur le rebord du bassin et vêtue d'un paréo coloré en plus de son très conservateur maillot de bain une-pièce noir se trouve Molly, qui repousse en riant la balle vers Rosie quand celle-ci lui échappe trop loin.  
L'irritation de Sherlock pour n'avoir pas prévu que John ferait appel à la jeune femme pour palier à son absence est de courte durée : il avait toutes les informations nécessaires en tête, il ne s'est juste pas donné la peine d'y réfléchir… Mais cela a du sens : Molly est la marraine de Rosie, ses horaires sont en théorie compatibles avec la séance de torture, et John lui a par le passé mentionné clairement à quel point il était épuisant de gérer la petite et toutes ses affaires tout seul pour les bébés nageurs… (Il aurait normalement effacé cette info aussi vite qu'elle est arrivée, mais il s'agit de John… et Sherlock a tendance à accumuler les données même les plus inutiles sur son meilleur ami ces temps-ci.)

Quand John aperçoit Sherlock se dirigeant vers eux, son expression fait ce truc compliqué qui trahit son irritation, mais aussi sa fatigue, et le fait qu'il se demande si ça vaut seulement la peine de le prendre à parti pour ses manquements quand les reproches glissent généralement sur Sherlock dans l'indifférence la plus totale de ce dernier…  
Avant Rosie, et Mary, et toute la catastrophe, Sherlock avait plutôt tendance à encourager ce type de réaction : plus de tranquillité pour lui... Mais c'était avant, quand un peu de charme et une bonne course-poursuite suffisaient à remettre les pendules à zéro entre eux…  
Les enjeux ont changés et Rosie passe avant tout : s'il ne peut pas être là pour Rosie, il sait que le risque est grand que John décide que Sherlock ne peut pas être là du tout, meilleur ami ou non.  
Mieux vaut prendre le taureau par les cornes.

"Bonjour John. Molly... Désolé pour le retard, ma dernière affaire a fini tard -enfin tôt... et j'avais oublié mon téléphone en mode silence après avoir infiltré l'entrepôt de la Triade, l'alarme n'a pas sonné… Merci de m'avoir remplacé au pied levé, Molly !"  
(L'alarme en question est intitulée "TORTURE PAR L'EAU"... mais ça John n'a pas besoin de le savoir…)  
En voyant Sherlock, Molly s'empourpre et remonte son paréo contre sa poitrine, créant le paradoxe intéressant qu'elle découvre du coup un peu plus ses jambes. Il doute que ce soit le résultat désiré… Mais elle se reprend, carre ses épaules et sourit, manifestement décidée à ne pas se laisser maltraiter par l'inconfort rémanent entre eux.  
"Ho, de rien, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas été à la piscine… et ça m'a donné l'occasion de voir Rosie, n'est-ce pas mon coeur ?"  
Sherlock ne fait aucune remarque sur le fait qu'elle a l'air d'aller mieux, ni qu'elle a recommencé à sortir (nouveau petit ami, s'il faut en juger par sa manucure récente et le fait qu'elle ait été suffisamment épilée pour envisager un passage à la piscine au pied levé…) A la place il sourit quand elle fait une grimace à Rosie, qui éclate d'un rire aigu et frappe l'eau du plat de la main avec excitation, éclaboussant son géniteur et envoyant le ballon voguer hors de porté.  
John semble désarçonné par les excuses, et il hausse finalement les épaules.  
"Je me suis douté que c'était un truc du genre, convient-il finalement avec un soupire.  
Sherlock entre dans le bassin et va récupérer le ballon.  
\- Ock, Ock ! piaille Rosie en tendant les bras.  
L'attention positive d'un bébé pour lequel les critères principaux d'évaluation du genre humain sont "est-ce que c'est Papa", et "est-ce qu'il tient une barquette à la framboise ou mon doudou" ne devrait pas être flatteuse, mais Sherlock ne peut s'empêcher un petit sourire. Cette enfant a décidément des goûts très sûrs.  
\- Elle te mène à la baguette, rit John.  
\- Absolument pas !"

/

Après la séance ils s'arrêtent au pub le plus proche, Rosie endormie dans sa poussette, et ils jouent au jeu des déductions sur les clients le temps d'un demi. John n'est toujours pas très bon malgré toutes ces années passées à observer un pro absolu à l'oeuvre et il ne doit son score pas totalement abyssale qu'à quelques intuitions bien placées et sa bonne connaissance des symptômes de la jaunisse ; Molly invente à ses cibles des histoires rocambolesques et romantiques si absolument et manifestement infondées que Sherlock ne peut même pas s'en offenser ; et ils se disputent tous les trois pour déterminer si la femme qui boit un coca alors que le reste de son groupe d'amis tourne à la bière est a) enceinte (Molly), b) allergique (John), c) alcoolique anonyme (Sherlock).  
Au bout d'un quart d'heure, ils l'entendent expliquer à sa voisine qu'elle est venue en voiture, et que de toute façon elle n'aime pas trop le goût... Il y a toujours un truc !  
(Mais Sherlock n'en démord pas, elle est bel et bien sevrée de quelque chose.)

Le ciel Londonien vire au bleu profond au dessus d'eux quand Molly repart par le Tube. Le temps que Sherlock raccompagne John jusqu'à sa maison trop grande la nuit est complètement tombée et les éclairages urbains ont pris le relais. Sherlock dépose son manteau sur le dossier d'une chaise, aide à décharger Rosie et à ranger biberons, serviettes, doudou, jouets, couches, maillot, paquets d'encas, lingettes, etc etc...  
Une fois la petite nourrie et couchée, John propose du thé et Sherlock accepte, laisse l'autre homme oeuvrer dans la cuisine et lui ramener sa tasse exactement comme il l'aime accompagnée de cheddar et de crackers dans lesquels il se laisse convaincre de picorer. Ils restent assis en silence dans le salon, les mains larges de John crispées sur son mug Royal Army Medical Corps. Sherlock contemple le gouffre qui les sépare, choisi puis élimine dix, vingt, trente répliques avant de finalement tendre la carte de visite à John.  
"Tiens, pendant que j'y pense… Tabitha est habituée à travailler avec des clients riches ou détenant des information confidentielles : elle prend la sécurité très au sérieux. Son bureau n'est pas très loin de la clinique, et j'ai passé son profil au crible, elle est aussi clean que possible…  
John saisit la carte de visite offerte, hausse un sourcil en direction de Sherlock.  
\- Et je suis censé croire qu'elle a des créneaux disponibles comme ça ?  
\- Elle me doit une faveur…  
\- Ou que ses services ne sont pas absolument hors de mon budget ?  
\- … Elle a accepté de faire une entorse à sa grille tarifaire. Tu dois vraiment tout rendre si difficile ?  
\- Et c'est toi qui dit ça… rétorque John, mais il paraître malgré tout vaguement contri.  
Il soupire, passe ses mains sur son visage.  
\- Désolé, je vais prendre contact avec elle. C'est juste que…  
\- Que ?  
\- Tu sais…"  
Et évidement qu'il sait, sans même avoir à le lire dans le milliard de détails qui trahissent l'épuisement de John, son inquiétude -l'argent, Rosie, les assurances, le notaire, son travail…  
\- Tu devrais vendre la maison.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Tu devrais vendre la maison, répète Sherlock. Ou la louer et déménager ailleurs. Elle est beaucoup trop loin de la clinique, tu perds une heure et demi tous les jours en transit ; et elle est beaucoup trop grande à entretenir pour une personne seule avec un bébé sur les bras ; et- il hésite.  
\- Et ?  
\- C'est la maison que tu as acheté avec Mary... Je sais que tu n'as pas envie de l'entendre et encore moins de ma part… Mais ça ne te fait aucun bien de rester ici.  
John expire bruyament.  
\- En effet, je n'ai pas envie de l'entendre et encore moins venant de toi. Et je suppose que dans ton scénario rêvé je reviendrais habiter à Baker Street et on irait chasser les criminels ensemble pendant que Rosie est à la crêche ?  
(C'est exactement le cas.)  
\- Absolument pas, proteste Sherlock avec tout le mépris hautain qu'il est capable d'exprimer par son intonation (une quantité considérable). Tu serais insupportable sur les histoires d'hygiène et la sécurité de mes expériences, je ne pourrais plus rien faire chez moi… Mais une amie de Madame Hudson a un appart sur Paveley Street qui va se libérer dans deux mois… C'est à cinq minute de Baker Street -dix max pour Madame Hudson avec sa hanche et si tu loues la maison tu pourrais totalement te permettre le loyer et mettre de l'argent de côté pour les études de Rosie en prime.  
\- Tu y as beaucoup réfléchi… commente John, sans que son expression ne laisse filtrer si c'est positif ou négatif.  
Sherlock hausse les épaules en guise de réponse et mange un cracker.  
\- J'appellerai la psy, annonce finalement John d'un ton qui n'ouvre pas à la discussion. Merci de t'être renseigné. Pour le reste je préfèrerais que tu ne t'en mêles pas.  
Sherlock hausse les épaules une seconde fois et cède sans plus insister pour l'instant, ça ne mènerait à rien.  
\- Tu veux que je te raconte mon enquête sur la rock-star qui s'est révélée être son frère qui avait usurpé son identité ?  
Les sourcils de John grimpent, mais il accepte le rameau d'olivier pour ce qu'il est.  
\- … Okay."


	4. Séance 4

_Comme toujours merci pour vos commentaires très motivants ! Je le lis tous avec attention et plaisir_

 _Le chapitre de cette semaine sort un peu de l'ordinaire ! Suis-je désolée ? Un peu, mais c'est le privilège de l'auteur ! ^^  
_

 _Mais pas d'inquiétude, on revient à des scènes plus consistantes la semaine prochaine. ;)  
_

* * *

 **Séance 4**

Le petit Nigel est malade et vomit dans le bassin des bébés nageurs alors que Sherlock et Rosie s'y trouvaient.

Le moins est dit sur cette séance, le mieux Sherlock se porte.


	5. Séance 5

_Un chapitre beaucoup plus long pour me faire pardonner... et vos remercier de vos commentaires sur le chapitre 4 qui ont continué de m'encourager !  
_

* * *

 **Séance 5 : annulée**

Apparemment le petit Nigel avait une gastro.

Sherlock le sait parce qu'il l'a refilée à Rosie, qui après quatre jour de "cacapocalypse" (pour reprendre les mots de John) l'a à son tour refilée à son géniteur.

...

Charmant.

/

Sherlock a pour sa part été épargné et il aurait volontiers joué la carte enquête pour échapper au rôle de garde-malade et aux microbes éventuels. (Honnêtement qui as le temps d'être malade quand il y a des crimes à résoudre, ou à défaut, des expériences à mener pour déterminer les variations du taux de reproduction des moucherons sur des cadavres en atmosphère sèche et en atmosphère humide ? Pas lui en tout cas…) Hélas Lestrade lui a fait savoir qu'il n'avait aucune enquête à lui confier, et que si Sherlock l'appelait une fois de plus dans la journée, il ne répondait plus de ses actes… Et Madame Hudson l'a entendu, et puisqu'il n'a rien à faire de ses journées (elle refuse à son grand damne de considérer l'avancée scientifique cruciale que représenterait une monographie sur les diptères et les cadavres comme une occupation valable), l'a missionné manu militari pour déposer chez John une marmite amoureusement mijotée et une tarte banane faite maison.

"John a refusé que je vienne, apparemment à mon âge une gastro entérite peut avoir des complications…" a-t-elle expliqué avec l'intonation de celle qui trouve la précaution bien trop exagérée mais est prête à se plier à la demande pour apaiser une inquiétude qu'elle juge irrationnelle, "et puis je pars en week-end à Liverpool avec les filles de mon club de poker dans trois heures... mais John n'est certainement pas en état de cuisiner, et dormir quelques heures sans avoir à se soucier de Rosie lui fera le plus grand bien."

Et sur ces mots péremptoires, elle a poussé Sherlock et les victuailles diverses dont elle l'avait chargé dans le taxi commandé avant même de lui demander son avis.

Contrairement à ce que prétendent certaines mauvaises langues, Sherlock est occasionnellement doté d'un certain instinct de conservation et il sait (parfois) choisir ses batailles : il a donc obtempéré sans moufter, mais en se disant par devers lui que de toute manière il avait tout à fait l'intention d'aller voir comment se portait John tôt ou tard, et qu'il ne restera pas longtemps. Pour une tasse de thé, au pire deux. Pas plus.

/

Rosie est en train de pleurer quand John lui ouvre la porte : il la tient contre son épaule gauche et son petit visage est rouge, humide de larmes et tout fripé de contrariété tandis que John la berce en vain… Lui-même n'a pas l'air bien plus alerte… il est pâle comme un linge, porte des gants chirurgicaux (probablement pour limiter la contagion), présente tous les signes de n'avoir pas changé de pull (voir du reste) depuis deux jours et a globalement l'air d'un homme harassé.

"Sherlock ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? On ne va pas à la piscine aujourd'hui, tu n'as pas eu mon message ?"

Ce n'est pas le genre de question rhétorique qui mérite qu'il se fende d'une réponse et Sherlock se contente donc d'entrer et de se diriger vers la cuisine pour y déposer son chargement. La pièce est en chaos et il est forcé de dégager un petit coin de table pour y laisser la marmite et la tarte avant de retourner dans l'entrée où John est toujours planté, l'air ahuri. Au moins il a eu la présence d'esprit de fermer la porte derrière Sherlock.

A présent qu'il y prête attention, il est manifeste à la tonalité des pleurs de Rosie que la crise dure depuis un moment, et qu'il s'agit autant de pleurs de frustration et de fatigue que de détresse physique (c'est fou ce qu'il en sait sur les bébés, désormais… hélas, tant d'espace mental encombré par des informations d'une utilité douteuse…)

"Elle est encore contagieuse ?

\- Non, mais...

\- Alors donne la moi et va prendre une douche, tu en as manifestement besoin.

\- Elle est encore un peu déshydratée, il faut lui faire finir son biberon, c'est un mélange d'eau et de solutés de réhydratation, je lui en redonne un peu toutes les heures…

\- Rien d'autre ?

John cligne des yeux et regarde les mains tendues de Sherlock comme s'il ne savait pas ce que signifiait le geste.

\- Je sais porter un bébé, ajoute Sherlock avec une impatience acerbe, et seulement à ce moment là John semble reprendre du poil de la bête.

\- Inutile de rouler des mécaniques, i peine un an tu ne savais pas combien de temps une grossesse humaine était censée durer.

\- Et je n'avais pas besoin de le savoir.

\- Un enfant de cinq ans sait ça, Sherlock, grommelle John en levant les yeux aux ciel avant de transférer Rosie dans ses bras. Le détective note avec un détachement irrité la petite bouffée de chaleur qui éclot quelque part au niveau de son sternum face au geste familier. Mais déjà John poursuit, anxieux : je viens de la changer, ses vêtements sont propres, et elle n'aura pas besoin de remanger avant au moins deux heures… Et c'est probable qu'elle se remette à pleurer si tu essaie de la mettre dans son cosy, elle est un peu sur les nerfs...

\- D'accord. Maintenant du vent."

Avec une dernière caresse sur le crâne de sa fille dont le changement de porteur n'a nullement tari les pleurs, John disparaît en direction de la salle de bain.

/

Quand il réapparaît douché et changé (mais toujours l'air aussi épuisé) une demi-heure plus tard Rosie a fini son biberon mais chouine encore une peu ; et Sherlock est depuis longtemps parvenu à la conclusion qu'il s'est bien fait avoir et qu'il en a pour bien plus qu'une tasse de thé, ou même deux.

"C'est le "bouillon spécial gastro" de Mme Hudson, grommelle-t-il en guise d'explication quand John s'immobilise dans le cadre de la porte, visiblement pris de court. Sans lever le nez de son téléphone sur lequel il pianote d'une seule main avec une dextérité dénotant sa longue expertise, il ajoute : Riz-poulet-carotte, c'est apparemment recommandé.

\- … En effet, dit finalement John en venant s'asseoir à la table sommairement dressée, avant de se servir un verre de coca dégazéifié, puis une louche dans la marmite que Sherlock vient de faire réchauffer. Ce sont des aliments faciles à digérer… Tu ne manges pas ?

Sherlock relève le nez de son écran et prend un air surpris, avant de poser son téléphone et de tendre son assiette pour se faire servir...

\- Oh, je suppose, puisque c'est prêt…"

Ils mangent en silence, uniquement interrompus par les pleurnicheries et tentatives d'évasion de Rosie qui rejoindrait bien les bras de son père. John a l'air disposé à se laisser attendrir, mais Sherlock se contente de pointer sa fourchette vers lui et d'ordonner "Mange" tout en faisant rebondir légèrement sa filleule sur son genoux gauche. John étouffe un éclat de rire surpris.  
"C'est le monde à l'envers…

Sherlock ne prends pas la peine de relever.

\- Combien de temps peux-tu rester ? demande John en baillant tandis qu'il remplit le lave vaisselle. Le téléphone de Sherlock vibre. Si tu as une demi-heure de plus et que Rosie décide enfin de s'arrêter de pleurer je ferais bien une petite sieste, le pire est passé, mais je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit…

La sonnerie de la porte retentit et avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réagir Sherlock a déjà quitté la table et rejoint l'entrée.

C'est Wiggins qui s'est chargé de la livraison et en échange d'un billet de cinquante il tend à Sherlock les affaires que ce dernier a demandé à Madame Hudson de lui confier : l'étui de son violon, que Sherlock récupère de sa main libre, et un sac que John collecte d'un air confus.

L'ouverture de la porte a fait redoubler les pleurs de Rosie et Sherlock la rends finalement à son père, qui arpente le salon en la berçant en vain tandis que le détective ouvre soigneusement l'étui sur un coin de table, s'assure que son instrument n'a pas souffert du transport. Il est en train de retendre son archet quand John vient se planter devant lui.

"Sherlock, j'aimerais savoir ce que tu es en train de faire. Contrairement à ce qui tu as l'air de penser, ce n'est pas forcément évident. Utilise tes mots, tu veux ?

Sherlock soupire et retends son archet puis sort son violon, égrène quelques notes en pinçant les cordes. John est fatigué, c'est certainement pour cela qu'il est plus lent que d'habitude.

\- Si je dois passer le reste de l'après-midi et probablement la nuit sur place, il me faut quelque chose à faire, explique-t-il avec impatience. Si je dois surveiller Rosie ça signifie que je ne peux pas simplement me réfugier dans mon palais mental, où je risquerais de perdre le fil du temps…

\- … tu restes la nuit ?

\- Manifestement. Pourquoi aurais-je fait apporter un sac avec des affaires de rechange ? Tu l'as eu en main, tu aurais pu facilement déduire qu'il contient des vêtements et des ustensiles de toilettes…

John cligne des yeux et Sherlock tire quelques accords de son violon pour tester la tension des cordes.

\- Le violon ne t'empêchait pas de dormir avant, ajoute- t-il abruptement en se concentrant sur l'ajustement des chevilles, tout à coup conscient d'une faille potentielle dans son plan.

\- Non, c'est vrai. Ca me rappelait où j'étais, quand j'avais des cauchemars. C'était réconfortant… enfin quand tu jouais une mélodie, au lieu d'essayer de reproduire les cris d'un chat qu'on écorche vif...

\- Humff…

\- Mais Rosie risque d'avoir des objections…

Sherlock se lance dans un moreau, et les yeux des deux hommes se fixent sur la petite fille.

Aux premiers accords les pleurs de Rosie se transforment en hoquettements et elle fixe le violon avec de grands yeux. Au bout d'une minute elle a complètement cessé de pleurer et pousse des petits cris en battant des mains quand Sherlock s'interrompt.

\- Ben ça alors…"

/

John est allé se coucher et Sherlock se tient debout dans le salon, en train d'improviser une valse. Rosie est dans son cosy posé au milieu de son parc, finalement endormie.

Dans sa poche son téléphone vibre et il s'interrompt le temps de le repêcher, de lire le texto signé Lestrade s'afficher à l'écran. Il hésite un instant, songeur, puis tape une réponse à toute vitesse avant d'éteindre de nouveau l'appareil, de le déposer sur la table.

Il réajuste son violon, reprend son archet.

Se remet à jouer.


End file.
